


He Runs Away In The Night

by ChurchOfApathy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Child Abuse, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfApathy/pseuds/ChurchOfApathy
Summary: Nino finds Chat Noir crying outside his window at midnight. If he had known inviting him inside would have led to this, he definitely still would have done it.(I do plan on finishing this, I promise. I just don't have the time right now.)





	1. Chapter 1

Traveling by rooftop was the best way to travel, in Chat's opinion. There was nothing like the night time view of Paris above the streets, staring down at people rushing to and fro. He wasn't sure how anyone could resist it. 

Sometimes, late at night, Chat would spend the night sitting on the roof of any randomly picked building just to watch the streets. Long after patrol, he'd still stick around to watch. Sometimes he'd see people he knew. Once he saw Nathaniel sitting alone in the park, sketching. Another time he saw Marinette sneaking back into her home. As far as Chat knew she wasn't the sneaking out type, but he wasn't one to judge considering his alter ego relied solely on sneaking out.

By far, Chat's favorite place to sit was on Nino's roof. Not only was the view pleasant, but there was often the sound of music streaming from Nino's window. It was a steady, rhythmic beat, likely something Nino had put together himself.

Chat adored it. Nino always showed him the finished tracks as Adrien, but as Chat, sitting outside his window, he got to hear the rawest version of Nino's music. Honestly, it was addicting to hear such a fresh piece of Nino's work, a raw, unworked glimpse into Nino's thoughts and soul.

Sometimes the music would stop abruptly and Nino would curse, change something, and continue the track. Chat thought each version was flawless the way it was, but somehow Nino always managed to make it better, piece by piece.

He knew it was stalker-ish, but Chat just couldn't resist. Nino's music was an escape from his big empty home and demanding father. When things got to hard or his father got too distant, he could always listen to Nino. Nothing else compared.

Nothing compared to Nino in general. He was his first real friend, and first male crush. Nino was his gay crisis. He remembered it so vividly, Nino was just sitting there, smiling at him, and suddenly it hit him like a truck. The feelings hadn’t faded, and he didn’t really expect them to. He was in deep, so deep his crush on Ladybug had nearly vanished. He had some lingering feelings, but besides that, he was completely devoted to Nino.

Tonight was different than every night before. Chat had fled from his home after his father had yelled at him for missing a piano lesson. Gabriel had thrown a glass at him and it shattered against the wall. Of course being Chat is why he missed it, but he couldn't very well tell Gabriel Agreste that. It wouldn't have made a difference in his reaction anyway. 

That was the closest he's very gotten to physically harming him, and Adrien just couldn't handle it, so he locked his bedroom, transformed, and left. He had every intention to return home, but only after he stopped shaking. He could still feel his fingertips trembling and he prayed he could pass it off for being cold.

The tears he was forcibly holding back were a lot harder to hide. Sniffling, Chat wiped a gloved hand over his cheek and hugged his knees to his chest. His back was against the wall outside Nino's window.

He could hear his best friend playing music inside and it came as a comfort to him. Chat didn't dare interrupt Nino's work, he simply wanted to listen until he felt safe going home. 

Unfortunately, the universe seemed to have other plans. Nino's window slide open and the DJ stuck his head out. "Dude, I know you like to sit out here to listen and everything, and I usually just ignore it, but are you crying?" 

Chat was shocked by the statement. Nino had such a look of concern on his face, his amber-gold eyes soft with compassion. Chat shook his head, cleared his throat, and attempted to save his pride. "I'm not crying, and if you knew I sat out here a lot why didn't you ever say anything? I feel like a total creeper."

Talking to Nino as Chat felt almost wrong, but Nino being there, beside him in his time of need was such a big help for his nerves that he honestly didn’t care.

Nino shrugged. "I know a thing or two about stray cats. If you leave them alone, they might just approach you one day. If you actively harass them, you'll scare them off."

Chat scoffed and wiped a few more tears from his eyes. "Well, thank you for letting me listen. Your music is really good."

Nino geastured into his bedroom. "You can come in if you want."

Chat shook his head and hugged his knees tighter. "No, thank you." No matter how much he wanted to, he knew better.

Nino sighed, glanced between his bedroom and Chat, then climbed out the window. Carefully, he climbed towards Chat and sat down beside him. "So why are you crying? I know my music isn't that good, so don't try to dismiss this with flattery."

Chat gave Nino a prolonged, considering look before averting his eyes. "I don't have the best home situation. After patrol with Ladybug I come here to listen to your music as an excuse not to go home… and sometimes when things get bad at home I come here to listen.”

Nino blinked at him owlishly and Chat felt his heart melt. Good god, those eyes did things to him he couldn’t even begin to describe. "Do-, Does your family hurt you...?" Nino asked worriedly.

Chat shook his head. "Um, no, but my dad comes close every now and then. Today he threw a wine glass at me."

Nino gasped and grabbed Chat's arm almost frantically. Chat stiffened at the contact and felt the heat rushing to his cheeks. "Are you okay? I can get the first aid kit if you need me to."

Chat shook his head and quickly assured Nino he was alright. "No, no! I'm okay. He missed."

Nino let out a relieved sigh, clutching his chest. "Thank god."

“...Yeah.” Chat responded quietly. He didn’t trust his voice very much at the moment.

Chat averted his gaze again, leaving them in silence. He half expected Nino to go back inside, but the DJ stayed put. 

Nino was the one to break the silence. "If it helps at all, you can listen to my music any time you want. You can even come inside the house if you'd like." Nino threw a little teasing sarcasm into that last bit, causing Chat to laugh.

"What, you're gonna let the masked stranger in skin tight leather into your home?" He shot Nino an amused look.

Nino shrugged. "Usually, no, but I think I can make an exception for the savior of Paris."

"One of them." Chat corrected, but Nino seemed unaffected by it.

Nino stuck out his hand to Chat, who hesitantly took it. "My name's Nino, by the way."

Chat nodded. "I know.” He immediately regretted his words and tried to cover for himself, speaking a little too quickly. “I mean, I've met you before! During an akuma attack."

To Chat's surprise, Nino actually blushed. He averted his eyes from the superhero. "Yeah... I didn't think you'd remember me.” Chat felt his heart melt a little at the sight. Nino had such a cute embarrassed expression, worriedly chewing his bottom lip.

Chat nudged him and tried to joke about it. "I creep outside your window a bunch, it'd be weirder if I didn't know your name."

Nino quirked an eyebrow at him, amused. "Would it, though?"

Chat chuckled and slowly stood up. “I should go, but thank you for talking to me, Nino. It means a lot to me.”

Nino offered a smile in return and Chat once again felt his heart melt. God, this boy had such an effect on him. “Of course.”


	2. Guess who bothered to update? That's right; This bitch.

Adrien was surprised when Nino didn't tell him about Chat’s late night visit at school the next morning. Instead, Nino was as cryptic as possible. If Adrien wasn’t Chat he wouldn’t have known what the hell Nino was talking about. 

Halfway through second period Nino leaned over and nudged Adrien. His amber eyes glancing between Adrien and the teacher. “Dude, I need advice.” Nino whispered, keeping his eyes on the teacher so he’d know she was paying attention to him again. She had her back turned at the moment.

Adrien stiffened a bit as he blinked down at his best friend. “What’s wrong?”

Nino scooted closer to Adrien to talk more privately. His glasses were sliding down his nose and Adrien really wanted to reach over and push them up, but he kept his hands to himself. 

“So I know this guy—, well… okay, I don’t know him. I kinda know him. He comes to my house sometimes, and well, I mean…” Nino rambled on, almost as if he didn’t know how to explain himself. Adrien noticed a slight blush spreading across Nino’s cheeks that made him nervous.

“Go on?” Adrien managed to say through an awkward smile. 

“Okay, well he doesn’t have a great home life, and I’m kinda worried about him. I was just… I was wondering what you think I should do, because I know your home life is, uh—, iffy?” Nino cringed backwards a bit.

Adrien’s face felt warm. Was Nino actually asking Adrien for advice on how to help Adrien? Adrien was shook and flattered at the same time. “Um… Just be there for him?” Adrien shrugged awkwardly.

Nino leaned back in his seat, his expression shifting into a thoughtful, worried, almost pained look. Adrien hated the fretful look on his best friend’s face, so he pat Nino on the shoulder comfortingly. “I know you’re worried, but it’s the best you can do for him.”

That night, after patrol, Chat Noir found himself standing on the roof across the street from Nino’s apartment. Tonight he had planned to go straight home and go to bed, but after speaking to Nino during class, he was just as worried about Nino as Nino was worried about Chat.

He glanced between Nino’s window and the direction of his home, then back to the window. Nino appeared in the window, pushing the glass open and waving at Chat. He hesitated, but of course Chat caved. He used his baton to fling himself across the street and land gracefully outside Nino’s window.

He steadied himself against the wall and gave Nino a friendly, genuine smile. “Hey, Nino.”

“Welcome back.” Nino replied, leaning on his elbows out the window. He was smiling wide and Chat just about swooned.

“Glad to be here.” Chat shot back in his usual teasing, cocky tone. He shot Nino his signature cheshire grin. 

“Do you want to come inside?” Nino offered, gesturing into the apartment.

“Um...“ Chat hesitated to answer, then shook his head firmly. “No. I’m fine out here.”

Nino gave him an odd look, then shrugged. “Suit yourself.” He disappeared into the apartment and for a moment That thought he was done talking, but then music began to play, and Nino was back. He climbed through the window, and Chat backed up enough to give Nino space. 

“Um, you don’t have to come out here, it’s cold.” Chat assured him, but Nino was already sitting down.

Nino shrugged and pat the spot on the floor beside him, offering Chat a seat. “I know.”

Slowly, Chat sat down beside him. “Thanks.”

Nino gave him a friendly nudge. “So how’s stuff?”

Chat scoffed. “Good, I guess.”

“And you’re dad?” Nino asked, his tone turning more cautious.

“Still a dick.” Chat assured him with a harsh laugh.

After that night, Chat’s visits become more and more regular. Every night, whether he patrolled or not, he stopped by Nino’s apartment. The window would be opened for him, and Nino would invite him inside, but Chat would decline. He didn’t want to overstep his boundaries in anyway.

It took two weeks for Chat to finally enter his apartment. It was snowing and the temperature was horrid. He stood outside the window, freezing his ass off, a like always, Nino poked his head out to talk to him.

Nino took one look at Chat, hugging himself around the middle and shivering like a goddamn chihuahua, and rolled his eyes. “Okay, come inside, right now. You’re gonna freeze your tail off.”

Chat hesitated for a moment, then quickly dove into the window. He stumbled on his way in and nearly fell on his face. “I’m okay!” He assured Nino in a rush.

Nino scoffed at his lack of grace and shut the window to hold out the cold. “I’ll get you a blanket.” 

Chat tried to refuse, but it was too late, Nino placed a blanket over his shivering shoulders. “Thanks.” He muttered.

Nino grinned and grabbed an xbox controller. He held it out to Chat. “Wanna play some video games?”

Chat took the controller, blushing lightly. “Sure.”

From that point forward it was a lot easier to cox Chat into Nino’s apartment. He’d come inside, play some video games, listen to music, eat junk food etc. Just average teenage boy stuff, the only twist being one of the teenage boys were a fucking superhero.

Five weeks since Chat and Nino first started hanging out, and tonight Chat was sprawled out across a beanbag, his legs laying across Nino’s lap as he kicked Nino’s ass a Mario Kart. Nino was complaining about his loses.

“Dude, seriously, you gotta be cheating!” Nino whined as he once again drove straight into the water.

“Or, I dunno, you just suck at this game?” Chat suggested with a shrug and a cocky smile.

Nino gave Chat a pouty look his his bottom lip sticking out. Chat felt his heart flutter and the distraction cause him to drive off the road. He barely even noticed he’d lost the game, instead he was staring at Nino with a dark blush across his cheeks. He was thankful his mask hide most of it.

Nino won the game in the end, and Chat couldn’t be upset about it, not with the adorable victory face Nino was making. Chat once again caught himself staring at the other boy who so clearly had captured his heart.

Chat was so freakin’ screwed.


	3. 2 updates in one day? That's unheard of.

It’s been a year since Chat and Nino started hanging out and Chat’s crush had only gotten increasingly unbearable. Thank god for tumblr though because without it, Chat would never have known he had half a chance with him.

They were doing their usual shit, sitting around, eating junk food, listening to music, etc. They had a movie on, some musical Nino was into. Chat had agreed to watch it with him since last night he got to pick the movie. It was something about newspaper boys who all looked thirty and were freakishly flexible, but the music was good, so Chat was enjoying it.

Nino hd seen the film a hundred times over so he was absentmindedly scrolling through tumblr on his phone. “Dude, check this out.” Nino held the phone in front of Chat’s face, giving him a clear view of someone’s Chat Noir fanart. It was very chibis and cute, his hair was ridiculously fluffed up.

Chat scoffed, but Nino hit the reblog button. “Do you have a tumblr?” Nino asked.

Chat shrugged. “Well… Yeah.” He knew he couldn’t give Nino his username without outing himself as Adrien because Nino already followed his tumblr.

Nino hesitated to asked, but somehow found the courage. “Could you, I dunno… give me your url so I can follow you? Would that be too identity reveal-y to you? It’s fine if it is.”

Chat considered for a minute, then pulled out his baton. “Hold on.” He pulled up tumblr on his baton. He barely used it for things other than calling Ladybug, but it get get wifi wherever he was. He pulled up tumblr and made a brand new, official Chat Noir account by the name of Chattons-batton. It wasn’t a side blog, but instead a completely separate tumblr account.

“Here.” He passed his batton to Nino so he could see the url. “I just made a brand new account, just for you, dude.”

Nino’s smile was brighter than Chat’s future as he quickly typed in Chat’s username into his phone. Mere seconds later, Chat’s batton made a noise, signaling his brand new follower. “Thanks!” Nino passed the baton back and opened a chat between himself and Chat’s new tumblr. “Now we can talk to each other during the day.”

Chat had to restrain himself from saying, ‘We already do.’ Instead he smiled, nodded, and replaced his batton on his lower back. “Right. That’ll be great.”

It was not great. It was bad. It was very terrible and bad and very, very not good for Chat. Now, at all hours of the day, Nino would sent him random messages about just about nothing. Sure, Chat loved receiving messages from Nino all day, it never failed to make him smile, but it also meant he had to keep his phone on silent whenever he was around Nino and Adrien.

Adrien sat in his bedroom after school, five days after giving Nino his tumblr, phone in hand as he scrolled through tumblr. He had logged in as Chat to see what people had tagged him in. He dropped a hint to Alya about his tumblr and suddenly he had over a thousand followers. 

As fun as scrolling through notifications was, he immediately ditched it when Nino messaged him.

“Hey, what you up to?” -Nino.

“Checking my notifications. People have gone crazy about Chat’s tumblr.” -Chat.

“Of course they have, you’re a superhero.” -Nino.

“Fair point.” -Chat.

“Question.” -Chat.

“You haven’t told anyone we hang out right?” -Chat.

“No, cause I don’t wanna be a target.” -Nino.

“Good, I don’t want you to be a target either.” -Chat.

“I haven’t even told my best friend.” -Nino.

“I thought I was your best friend ;)” -Chat.

“Pfft, no, Adrien Agreste is my best friend. You’re like my side hoe or something.” -Nino.

“WOW I CAN FEEL THE LOVE.” -Chat.

Adrien scoffed as he set his phone down. He couldn’t believe he was jealous of himself. A minute later Nino sent him a post. Chat opened it to see a bright, sparkly bisexual flag with the bold black text, ‘SURPRISE BITCH’ on top of it.

Adrien blinked at it for a long moment, then replied to Nino. 

“Is this your way of coming out?” -Chat.

“Yes.” -Nino.

“You’re the only one who knows.” -Nino.

Nino’s replied started coming faster, more frantically. He even started overlooking typos.

“Are you okay witht hat?” -Nino.

“Chat?” -Nino.

“Dude?” -Nino.

“Nino, calm down.” -Chat.

“It’s okay.” -Chat.

“I’m bi too.” -Chat.

There was a long moment of nerve racking silence, then Nino finally sent a reply.

“Really?” -Nino.

“Yeah. You’re the only one who knows.” -Chat.


	4. Amazing, another update! Look at me being all productive...

Two years into their late night hangouts a heat wave hit Paris and it hit Paris hard. It was unbearable. The heat was overwhelming. Nino multiple fans on in attempt to cool himself down while he waited for Chat. Even thought it was night, that didn’t make the heat anymore toratable.

Chat swung through the window in one swift movement and immediately shut the window to keep the cool air inside. He was sweating profusely and panting like a goddamn dog. He looked miserable and felt worse.

Nino was sitting on his bean bag wearing only boxers and a tank top. He looked equally miserable. Chat collapsed onto the bed and made whining noise. “Nino~! It’s so fucking hot in here.”

“I know.” Nino got up and waddled over to the bed to check on his friend. “Are you okay?”

“I’d be better if you put on some freakin’ clothes dude.” Chat chastised, unsure how long he’d be able to hang out with Nino while he wore nothing but boxers and a tank top. It was almost as bad as the heat. 

Nino shrugged. “I’ll wear whatever I want, man.”

Chat let out another whine, but it was muffled by the pillow. “This is so unfair! I gotta wear skin tight, sweaty ass black leather, and you get to wear your underwear. I’m gonna die of heat stroke!”

Nino plopped down in the chair at his desk. “Then take it off.” He stated as if it was obvious. 

Chat lifted his head from the pillow just enough to glare at Nino. “Yeah, revealing my identity sounds like a fabulous idea! Ladybug surely wouldn’t kill me for that.”

The DJ opened a desk drawer and pulled something out, then slammed the drawer shut. Nino kicked away form his desk so the chair rolled closer to the bed. He held up a Chat Noir mask, likely bought from a costume store. Nino was smirking proudly at his cleverness.

Chat glanced between Nino’s face and the mask, baffled. “A Chat Noir mask?”

“You can wear it to hide your identity! This way you don’t have to wear the suit!” Nino replied excitedly. “Come on, try it!”

Char sat up on the bed and hesitantly took the mask. He glanced it over uncertainty. He felt like it was a bad idea, but it was so sweet of Nino to think of this, and he just looked so proud of himself and if we’re being honest Chat was just so freaking hot and sweaty. He would do anything to take this dumb suit off.

“Okay.” Chat gave in with a sigh.

Nino beamed. “Really?”

Chat nodded. “Yeah, really, but first would you mind leaving the room while I transform back?”

Nino shot out of his chair immediately. “Sure! Let em know when I can come back in!” Nino fled the room and Chat closed and locked the door behind him.

He took a moment to examine the mask, then decided it wouldn’t hurt to at the very least try it on. If he hated it he could transform back at any time. “Plagg, claws off.”

There was a flash a green that Nino could surely see below the door, and Chat was replaced with Adrien. 

“This is a really dumb idea, kid.” Plagg warned.

“I don't care. It’s really hot out and you had to make the suit leather like an asshole.” Adrien scolded then began to make himself presentable to Nino. He was thankful that he changed into his pjs before leaving home. Nino would have recognized his school clothes. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a black tshirt. 

Adrien used his phone as a mirror and messed up his hair, trying to make it look more Chat Noir-like. Finally, he slide on the mask. He checked himself in his phone again and adjusted his hair and mask. “Good enough.” He muttered to himself.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” Plagg muttered. “The ring.” He reminded.

Char paused and glanced down at his miraculous. “If I take this off but keep it on my person will you still be around?”

“Yeah, just shove it in your pocket or something.” Plagg instructed. Adrien quickly did as he was told and opened the bedroom door. 

“You can come in now.” He told Nino.

Nino glanced him up and down, his face bright red. “You uh—, You look good.” Nino complimented, trying not to focus too much on any part of Chat’s body for too long.

Nino came back into his bedroom and was almost instantly met by Plagg. “Hey kid, you got any cheese.

Nino screamed and scrambled back. He nearly threw a plastic cup at Plagg, but Chat lunged forward and stopped him. “Wait! Wait! Nino!”

“What is that thing?!” Nino screamed again, basically clinging to Chat’s arm.

“Oh, you’re right Chat, this kid’s a charmer.” Plagg said sarcastically.

Chat cleared his throat and turned back to Nino. “Nino, this is Plagg. Plagg, this is Nino. Plagg is kinda like this… god of destruction. He gets sucked into my miraculous and makes me become Chat Noir.”

Nino glanced Plagg up and down cautiously. “...Oh.”

“Yeah. He’s harmless, don’t worry about him.” Chat assured Nino. 

Slowly, Nino relaxed, but he didn’t let go of Chat’s arm, mostly because he was making skin on skin contact with Chat for the first time and he wasn’t sure he wanted it to end. Eventually, he did let go.

From that point forward, Chat would always put the mask and pjs on before going to Nino’s, then he’d transform back once he got there. Plagg started hanging out with them outside of the ring after that. Nino and Plagg seemed to get along okay, and Nino even bought him cheese a couple times.

A few weeks after Chat started using the mask around Nino, Nino approached him during school. Nino sat down beside Adrien at the lunch table like he always did, but this time he actually seemed nervous, his hands fidgeting with his headphones, which rested around his neck.

“Adrien?” Nino asked, calling for his attention.

Adrien glanced up from his frankly questionable looking school lunch. “What’s up?”

“I’ve got a problem.” Nino begun, averting his eyes. “There’s this person that I like but I’m not sure they like me.”

Adrien froze, unsure of how to respond. What was the appropriate response to that when it’s your cush saying it? He wasn’t sure. “Um… Do I know this person?”

“You’re aware of them, but I don’t think you’ve ever met.” Nino waved it off. “How do I talk to them?”

“Uh, you could try doing something nice for them, then tell them you like them? Like, buy the person flowers, or bring them something they like?” Adrien suggested. Part of him hoped the crush was himself or his alter ego, but he refused to get this hopes up. No, Adrien would be a good, kind, and supportive friend no matter who Nino liked.

Nino nodded, a grin spreading across his face. “Right, okay! Thanks!” Nino hopped up from the table and ran off. Adrien watched him go, almost regretfully. He doubted it was him.


	5. Wow I'm writing stuff on a regular basis, AMAZING

The next night Chat found himself basically stumbling into Nino’s window. He was so tired, he just wanted to go to sleep. Hawkmoth had caused him and Ladybug all sorts of trouble tonight. Two separate akuma attacks, then with patrol and a bank robbery to boot, he was ready to fall asleep standing up. He didn’t even plan to stop at Nino’s house tonight. He wanted to go straight home, but then it started storming and Chat didn’t want to walk through that mess.

“Hey.” He muttered as he ducked through the window.

Nino glanced up from his computer screen, visibly confused. “I thought you weren’t coming by tonight?”

Chat pointed out the window at the rain. “It’s cold, it’s raining, I’m tired, goodnight.” Chat collapsed onto Nino’s bed, face first. “Claws off.” He muttered into the pillow. Plagg left his ring and left Adrien face down on the bed, his cheap Chat Noir mask on and wearing his pjs.

Nino blinked at him in shock. “...Are you about to go to sleep in my bed?”

Adrien nodded into the pillow. “Yes.”

Nino chewed the inside of his cheek. “Umm…”

Adrien pushed himself up enough to look at Nino, his expression dull from exhaustion. “Relax. I trust you not to peek.”

The seemed to ease Nino’s nerves a bit. He stood up and joined Chat on the bed. “Alright, but you’re gonna have to share. I was actually about to go to bed myself.”

Chat rolled over enough to allow Nino to comfortably join him. He tried not to dwell too much on what was happening, he was too tired too. Besides, it wasn't like this hasn't happened before. Adrien and Nino had plenty of sleepovers where they had to share a bed. It wasn’t a big deal.

Nino slid under the covers and tried to lay still, facing Chat’s back. Chat dozed off in just a few minutes, but Nino was still wide awake. He was hyper aware of everything going on around him. Chat Noir of all people was asleep in his bed, his mask easily removable. Of course Nno wouldn’t betray the trust Chat Noir had given him, but that didn’t mean he wasn't curious.

Chat rolled over on the bed and muttered something incoherent in his sleep, then wrapped an arm over Nino’s torso. That’s when Nino felt his heart skip a beat. God he was screwed. Chat Noir was in his bed, cuddling him in his sleep. Nino was completely frozen solid.

After a long moment of anxiety, Nino managed to relax into Chat’s grip. Nino slowly, carefully, lifted his fingers to Chat’s mask. His fingertips brushed the edges as he considered his options. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Plagg warned from the desk. Nino turned his head just enough to see Plagg without disturbing Chat. The kawami look just as tired a Chat. 

“I wasn’t going to.” Nino assured him, dropping his hand away from Chat’s face.

Plagg wasn’t convinced. “Sure. I bet you weren’t.” He answered sarcastically. “As idiotic as I think the kid is, he’s kinda like my sidekick or whatever, so I can’t let you demask him. Keep your hands to yourself.”

Nino nodded mutely and Plagg huffed before floating off to do god knows what. As soon as Plagg was out of sight, Nino let out a breath of relief. Instead of messing with Chat’s mask, Nino settled for burying his face into the crook of Chat’s neck. Nino hugged Chat around the middle and just breathed in his scent. He smelled vaguely familiar, but Nino just couldn’t place it.

Chat was just so warm and cuddly, Nino found himself not wanting to get up in the morning, but when his alarm went off Chat basically shot upright, accidently knocking Nino off of him.

“Ow!” Nino complained, rubbing at his head.

“What time is it?!” Chat asked in a panicked tone, gripping Nino’s shoulder. His mask was slightly uneven from sleep, revealing a tiny bit more of his face.

“Like nine in the morning?” Nino shrugged.

Chat muttered something that sounded like a curse and scrambled out of bed. “I’m late, I’m late!”

“Late for what?” Nino asked. “It’s saturday so…”

“Work!” Chat exclaimed.

“You have a job?” Nino crossed his arms. He found it hard to believe Chat Noir had a day job.

“Yeah, I have a job.” Chat reached into his pocket and pulled out his ring, then shoved it on. “Claws out!” He transformed in a flash of green light, then rushed for the window. “Bye!” He called as he disappeared out the window.

Nino sighed. “Bye?” Chat was already gone.


	6. Look, another update! *Gasp* Amazing!

Nino was so very screwed. He was extra screwed, more screwed than usual. Take his normal amount of screwed, and then add like five more screws on top of it, because Nino was oh so screwed. 

After his late night cuddle with Chat Noir of all people, Nino found himself head over heels in love. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. He knew he was crushing before, but now he was smitten. It was bad enough being hot for your secret superhero best friend, but not being able to tell your other best friend about it was the hypothetical icing on top of the hypothetical cake. 

Nino had done an amazing job of keeping his relationship with Chat on the down low, but now he needed to vent. He desperately needed to talk to Adrien about his crush, even if he couldn’t tell Adrien who it was.

That reminds me of Nino’s secret reason for being screw. Adrien wasn’t at school today. It was Monday morning and the model was nowhere to be seen. Nino was practically buzzing in his seat. He turned to face Alya and Marinette. “Where’s Adrien?” He asked, knowing Mari would know. Yeah, he knew about her creepy stalker schedule.

Mari gave a pout and toyed with her pencil. “Apparently he snuck out of the house, so he’s grounded.”

“What? Where did he go?” Nino furrowed his eyebrows at her. Usually when Adrien was doing something sneaky to disobey his father he at least texted Nino about it.

“No idea.” Mari shrugged.

Nino cursed under his breath and turned back to face the front of the room. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and send Adrien a text. ‘Dude, where R U?” He got no reply.

Instead he tried messaging Chat through tumblr. ‘R U coming over tonight?’ Once again Nino got no reply.

Nino sighed and shoved the phone back into his pocket. Maybe he could vent to Chat about Adrien’s tyrannical father tonight instead. 

Nino was sorely disappointed that night when he got an unexpected visitor. Instead of a black leather clad hero slipping through his window, a certain spotted bug climbed through. “Umm… Nino?” Ladybug called from the window.

Nino’s jaw nearly dropped at the sight. He quickly pauses his video game and stood up. “Ladybug?! What are you doing here?”

“Yeah, hi.” She greeted with an awkward smile. “Chat wanted me to tell you he can’t come around for the next couple days.”

Nino’s shoulders slumped. “Why not?”

Ladybug shrugged. “I don’t know. I didn’t even know you two were friends until he called me today. He said he doesn’t have his phone so he couldn’t tell you himself.”

Nino shrunk in on himself. “Oh, umm… could you tell him that once he has time I want him to come over?”

Ladybug chewed the inside of her cheek, seemingly displeased by the idea, but nodded. “Okay.” She was out the window as quick as she came.

It took days for Chat to come by again, but as soon as he slipped through the window, Nino was up and out of his chair. Chat looked terrible. He had a busted lip, a black eye, and a cut across his cheek. He was limping and basically fell through the window, his breath heavy.

“Chat?!” Nino exclaimed, rushing to him. “What the hell happened to you?!” Panic was rushing through every part of Nino’s mind. Was there an akuma attack? Why didn’t Ladybug fix him? Would he be okay?

Chat leaned against Nino, using him as support. He coughed roughly. “I’m okay, I just—, I didn’t have anywhere else to go.”

Nino helped Chat onto the bed and grabbed the superhero’s face, forcing him to look at the DJ. Nino examined the cut on his cheek, then his busted lip. “What happened? Was it an akuma?” Nino fretted.

Chat shrunk away from Nino. “My dad.”

Nino’s blood ran cold. He gave Chat a look of pure horror. “I—, He—, How could he—, To his own son?!”

Chat wiped blood off his lip. “I got in trouble with him so he grounded me and took my phone, and I tried to get him to let me leave the house and he got mad and he kind of—,”

“—Hurt you.” Nino breathed out in disbelief. 

Chat nodded. “Yeah, I ran to my bedroom, locked the door and went out the window right afterwards.

“I’m gonna kill him.” He muttered under his breath, no words could describe the pure outrage he felt. The outraged shifted into horror when a particularly terrifying thought hit him. “Wait, I—, Chat, did you get in trouble for staying the night at my place?” Chat didn’t answer, he simply evaded Nino’s eyes, which was answer enough. “Oh my god.”

“Nino, it’s not your—,” Chat reached for Nino’s arm, but the DJ stepped back.

Nino worriedly tugged at his own hair, his eyes wide and panicked. “No! It's my fault! You stayed the night at my place and now you’re hurt and—,”

Chat shot off the bed and drew Nino into a hug. “It’s okay!” Nino didn’t fight it, he simply melted into the hug. Chat rocked him back and forth soothingly. “It’s not your fault, Nino. I chose to stay. It was my idea.”

“I’m sorry.” Nino mumbled into Chat’s chest.

Chat chuckled and pulled back just enough to look Nino in the eyes. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

When Adrien finally came back to school a few days later, Nino immediately pulled him aside to talk in the courtyard. “First of all; are you okay?”

Adrien nodded. “Yeah, I was just grounded and without a phone for a few days.It’s not a big deal.”

Nino let out a breath of relief. Thank god he didn’t have it as bad as Chat, but Nino still worried. Adrien has covered injuries with makeup in the past, so Nino wouldn't be surprised if the model was sporting a bruise or two.

“Second of all; Glad you’re back, buddy. I missed you.” Nino clasped Adrien on the shoulder in a friendly manner. “Third of all; Help me.” Nino whined, clutching Adrien’s arm desperately.

Adrien barked a laugh. “Help you with what?”

“I’ve got a crush.” Nino admitted.

It seemed to take Adrien a minute to process the information. “...Oh.”

Nino made a whiney noise in the back of his throat. “I know… What the hell am I supposed do?”

Adrien shifted on his feet uncomfortably. “I don’t know, is it like a petty ‘oh they’re pretty’ crush or a ‘I seriously want to date them’ crush?”

Nino carefully considered his answer, then somewhat truthfully said, “A celebrity crush, but I also seriously think I have a chance with him.” Nino realized only after the words were out of his mouth that he said ‘him.’ He basically just came out to Adrien by accident.

To his surprise, Adrien didn’t miss a beat. “Does he know you like him?”

Realizing Adrien wasn’t going to make a big deal out of it, Nino kept talking. “I don’t think so, but he knows I’m interested in guys and I know he likes guys too. Plus he really trusts me, like a lot! Oh, and we slept in the same bed together once, and he’s just really nice and sweet. He’s funny, and selfless and he goes out of his way to spend time with me…”

Something changed in Adrien’s eyes, a flicker of realization. “Oh.”

“I don’t know what to do, Adrien.” Nino’s shoulders slumped in defeat.

Adrien pat him on the shoulder comfortingly. “Tell him how you feel. Compliment him. Tell him he has a nice smile.”


	7. It's really shocking that I'm updating again. Honestly I surprised myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, but full of drama

Adrien spent the entire school day buzzing in his seat. Nino was sitting beside him like always, but this time it was different. This time Adrien knew Nino, the boy he was head over heels for, liked him too. The only problem was Nino liked Chat, not Adrien. Adrien never thought he’d be so jealous of himself. 

The moment school was out, Adrien couldn’t wait any longer. He went straight home, changed clothes, (pjs and his cheap Chat Noir mask.) and ran to Nino’s apartment. Chat landed with grace outside Nino’s window, but was surprised to see it was closed. “Maybe he’s not be home yet.” Chat muttered to himself.

He kneeled down and tapped at the glass. “Nino?” He called, peering inside. Chat received no answer, so he decided to wait. He sat on the roof in silence until he saw Nino walking down the street below. Chat peered over the edge. “Nino!” He hissed quietly, trying not to draw too much attention to himself.

Nino didn’t hear him, he had headphones on. Chat groaned and grabbed a pebble off the room. He dropped it in Nino’s path, causing the DJ’s step to falter. Nino glanced around in confusion, then looked up. Chat gave a toothy grin and waved.

Nino scoffed at him and gave Chat a questioning look. “What’re you doing?” He asked.

Chat chuckled awkwardly. “I want to talk to you, hurry up and open the window.”

Nino rolled his eyes, but hurried into the apartment. Mere moments later the window was open and Chat was slipping inside. “You wanted to talk to me?” Nino asked as he closed the window.

Chat couldn’t help but blush. “Uh, yeah… I just wanted to say, um…”

Nino raised an eyebrow at him. “Is this good news or bad news?”

Chat chewed the inside of his cheek. “...Mhmm, I hope it’s good news.”

Nino gestures for him to continue. “Go on.”

Chat scratched at the back of his neck. “Well—, Um, god this is actually hard to say. Nino, I—, I think—, Oh, fuck it. I’m just gonna—.” Chat cut himself off by shooting forward and pressing his lips to Nino’s. He felt Nino tense, but after a terrifyingly long moment he was kissing back.

Nino tangled a hand in Chat’s blonde hair, and left his other hand on Chat’s neck. Chat cupped Nino’s face. Chat felt Nino nip at his lower lip and he shuddered in response. Chat opened his mouth more, inviting Nino’s tongue inside. The kiss became heated, hands gripped at everything they could reach, but never wandered below the belt.

Nino was the first to pull back from the kiss, but he didn’t move away from Chat’s embrace. “Okay not that I’m not totally on board with this right now, because I definitely am! I just can’t do this while you’re wearing a skintight black leather catsuit dude.” He teased with an amused grin.

Chat gave Nino a cheshire grin. “Are you asking me to take off my clothes, Nino?” He purred.

Nino whacked Chat on the arm playfully. “Mr. Noir!” He exclaimed, scandalized.

Chat barked a laugh and stepped back from Nino. “No, I get it. It’s weird to make out while wearing skin tight leather. “Claws off.” With a flash of green Chat’s suit melted away, leaving him in pjs and a cheap Chat Noir mask. “Better?”

Nino gripped him by the front of his shirt and pulled him forward. “Yeah.” Nino placed a kiss on his lips again and Chat just about melted. Nino pulled back again. “So tell me what motivated you to come over here for a spontaneous makeout session?” 

Plagg pretended to gag. “You’re gonna make me cough up a furball.”

Chat cupped Nino’s face and held him close. He could barely believe this was happening. Nino liked him and he liked Nino. It felt like a dream, and Chat was on cloud nine. Cat placed a chaste kiss to Nino’s mouth and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs. “Nino, you’re the most important person in my life, in both halves of my life. I love you. I trust you.”

Nino furrowed his eyebrows at him. “Chat, what’s going on?”

“Kid…? Are you about to do something dumb?” Plagg floated towards Chat, a slightly worried look on his face.

Chat placed a kiss to Nino’s forehead, then took a shuddering breath. “Nino, I’m giving you permission to take off my mask.”

A mix of conflicting emotions crossed Nino’s face, something flickered in Nino’s eyes. “I don’t—,” 

“Don’t do it.” Plagg warned.

“Nino, it’s okay. I trust you. Take off my mask.” Adrien insisted, completely ignoring Plagg.

“Kid, we’ve talked about this.” Plagg floated closer, trying to get Chat’s attention.

Nino lifted his shaky hands to Chat’s mask, his fingertips brushing the edges. He gulped. “Are you sure?”

“Kid this is a really stupid choice.” Plagg isisted. 

“I’m sure.”


	8. Drum roll please.... I UPDATED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha Another cliff hanger
> 
> I'm not sorry.

“I can’t.” Nino pulled fully away from Chat. “I’m sorry, Chat, but I don’t think I’m ready to.” He hugged himself around the middle and kept his eyes on the floorboards. Nino almost looked ashamed.

Chat felt his heart lurch at the sight. He fidgeted his hands guiltily. “It’s okay. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have sprung this one you, Nino. That wasn’t fair to you.”

Nino waved it off dismissively. “It’s not your fault. I just don’t think I’m ready.”

“Can I asked why?” Chat took a tentative step closer.

Nino chewed his bottom lip nervously, then shook his head. “I’m sorry, Chat.”

Chat placed a gentle hand on Nino’s cheek, his thumb tracing circles into Nino’s skin. Chat lowered his voice to a soft whisper. “I understand. It’s okay. Take as much time as you need, but in the meantime…” Chat trailed off suggestively.

Nino couldn’t help the wide smile that split his lips. “In the meantime, what?” He asked teasingly.

Chat wiggled his eyebrows at Nino ridiculously, causing the DJ to burst out laughing. Nino placed a hand on the back on Chat’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss. 

Chat thought maybe he could survive off just this for now. Nino was more than enough for him, and he could wait until Nino was ready. After all, that’s what you do when you love someone, you wait for them.

Chat’s late night visits got a little less productive after that. They used to listen to Nino’s music and Chat would even help edit it sometimes. Chat would help Nino on his homework occasionally, and Chat even helped tidy his room once or twice. Now they did none of that. They still listened to music, played video games, and hung out, but the moment they tried to be productive, they ended up on Nino’s bed. 

For example, several weeks after their kiss, Chat and Nino were tangled around each other, their legs intertwined and their lips slotted together. A forgotten history textbook laid open on the edge of the bed, but Nino soon kicked it off without noticing. The DJ had other things to focus on, like the superhero on top of him.

Chat was the first to pull back, practically gasping for breath, his lips kiss swollen and green eyes dialated. “Nino, I need to go.” He said, regret lacing his tone.

Nino made a whining noise of protest and tried to pull Chat back towards him. “Just five more minutes.”

Chat didn’t give into temptation. “Nino, I gotta. I have school tomorrow and it’s one in the morning. You need to get some sleep too, babe.”

Nino sighed in frustration. “Fine. I’ll sleep, if you promise to come over tomorrow night.”

Chat adjusted his cheap mask and laughed. “Sure.” He kissed Nino on the forehead lovingly. “Get some rest.”

Nino watched Chat head for the window, then something inside him changed. He called for Chat to stop. “Wait!”

Chat hesitated, his hand on the window sill. He quirked an eyebrow at Nino. “Yeah?”

Nino licked his lips nervously, then met Chat’s confused gaze. With a new determination in his voice, Nino finally managed to speak. “Tomorrow, come as yourself.”

Chat blinked at him, even more confused than before. “What?”

Nino mustered up as much courage as he could and tried to clarify. “No mask, no window. Come through the front door, as yourself.”

“...No mask?” Chat repeated, realisation slowly started to creep into his eyes.

“No mask.” Nino confirmed. He climbed off his bed and grabbed his favorite red cap form off the floor. He held it out to Chat. “Wear this, so I know it’s you.”

Chat slowly took the hat, then gave Nino a long, shocked stare. “Are you sure?” He asked, his voice shook a bit.

Nino nodded firmly. “Yeah.”

A wide grin split his face. Chat shot forward to peck Nino’s lips, then slipped out the window. Nino was left in his bedroom, wondering if he made the right choice. Something in Chat’s smile made him think he did.

The next day was horrible for both Adrien and Nino. They were both buzzing in their seats from excitement. Thankfully Nino seemed to busy with his own anticipation to notice Adrien’s. Alya was the one to notice. She leaned down from her seat to whisper to them. “Are you guys okay? You look nervous.”

Nino jumped in his seat, having been startled. “I’m fine! He assured her quickly. “It’s just… I’m seeing someone later.”

Ayla glanced to Adrien. “Then why are you so worked up?”

Adrien glanced to Nino. “I’m just… I’ve got something going on later. I can’t really get into it.”

“Top secret fashion stuff?” Alya suggested, knowing Mr. Agreste liked to keep certain things on the downlow. 

Adrien shrugged. “Sure.”

After school both boys rushed straight home. Adrien spent a good forty minutes trying to decide on something to wear. He wanted to look nice for Nino, and he needed something that matched the hat. He ended up with a black tank top, an unbuttoned red collar shirt, the sleeves rolled up, skinny jeans, and tennis shoes. He checked himself out in the mirror, fixed his hair, then put the hat on. Adrien felt his heart swell at the sight.

Finally, Adrien thought he was ready, but as he headed out he was stopped by his father. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Adrien paused, his hand lingering on the doorknob. “Um, to a friend’s house?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I didn’t say you could go out.”

Adrien shrunk in on himself. “Right, sorry father. I’ll go back to my room.” 

Once again Adrien was stopped by his father. “Why? So you can sneak out your window?”

Adrien felt his heart stop. He knew? “Umm…”

“Go to your room, do your homework. Natalie will be watching you.” Mr. Agreste instructed coldly.

Adrien’s eyes shot to the door, considering making a run for it. He couldn’t miss tonight. Nino would think he stood him up and Adrien Wasn't sure he could handle Nino being angry with him.

“Go.” Gabriel commanded, his tone even harsher than before.

Sinking in on himself, Adrien did as he was told. After sitting in his bedroom for an hour, slaving away on his homework, he knew he wasn’t going to get to see Nino tonight. Thankfully he had a chance to tell Nino via tumblr messages.

As soon as Natalie turned her back he sent Nino a text as Chat. ‘My dad wont let me leave the house and I can’t sneak out. Babe, I’m so sorry.’

Adrien had to wait a long anxiety filled moment before he got a reply. ‘It’s okay. Another time.’

‘I love u.’ Adrien sent quickly, then set his phone down before Natalie saw. He knew he missed his chance, and part of him seriously resented his father and Natalie for it. 

About ten minutes after having to cancel on Nino, his phone began to ring. Natalie glanced between Adren and the phone, her eyes dull. “Who is it?” She asked.

Adrien took that as permission to check his phone. It was Nino. “It’s my friend, Nino.”

Natalie glanced down at Adrien’s homework. He’d been working for a while now, and Natalie was far kinder than Gabriel, so she sighed. “You deserve a break. Answer it.”

Grinning, Adrien answered the phone. “Hey, Nino!”

“Hey Adrien… Um, my plans kinda got canceled so I was wondering if I could come hang out with you.” Nino asked, his tone sounding dejected.

Adren felt a tug at his heart strings. He glanced to Natalie. “Hold on, Nino.” He straightened his back and gave Natalie a pleading look. “Can Nino come over? He’ll help me with my homework, he’s really good at math.”

Natalie seemed to consider it for a moment, then she caved. “Okay, but don’t tell your father.”

“Thank you!” Adrien beamed, then turned back to his phone. “You can come over, but you have to help with my homework.

Nino scoffed. “Alright. I’ll be there in about ten minutes.” He hung up.

Adrien let out a shaky breath, seeing this as his second chance. He took off Nino’s hat and just held it for a minute. He gave Natalie a bright grin. “I’m gonna go wait for him by the door.”


End file.
